Those 4 Words
by I-AM-THE-PRINCESS
Summary: Eddie never imagined that saying one sentences could be so hard. Those 4 little words haunted his thoughts since the dramatic event occurred. Well, the event wasn't that dramatic but it still made it hard for him to voice what he wanted to share. PEDDIE MOMENTS leading up to them getting back together. I AM THE PRINCESS


HI **EVERYONE. ITS I_AM_THE_PRINCESS HERE. I LOVE HOUSE OF ANUBIS RIGHT NOW! GO PEDDIE! THEIR ARMS TOUCHING WAS JUST TO CUTE! DON'T YOU AGREE. SO I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE HOA SEASON 3 STARTED BUT I FIGURED I HAD TO UPLOAD IT SOON. ANY TIME I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH IT A NEW EPISODE AIRED AND I JUST HAD TO ADD MORE! OH AND I DO ONESHOT REQUESTS. LEAVE ME PROMPTS, IDEAS,SONGS, AND ANYTHING ELSE. PM ME OR LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.**

**^-^ I_AM_THE_PRINCESS**

* * *

Eddie never imagined that saying one sentences could be so hard. Those 4 little words haunted his thoughts since the dramatic event occurred. Well, the event wasn't that dramatic but it still made it hard for him to voice what he was yearning to share.

Why couldn't he just tell her? Come right out and say it, I … No. He couldn't do it. He wanted to tell her after he saw his dad with Victor and Denby but he got scared and asked about the society instead. Why was he so worried? Honestly what was the worst thing that could happen? Well, she only had the power to reject him in such a way that broke his heart even more than it already was, then stomp on the pieces that fell to the floor from the gaping hole in his chest. Wow, overdramatic much? Note to self, stop acting like Amber. Amber… still such a sore topic for the house. That crazy blonde girl made him leader of Sibuna and then she left. Who does that?

But anyway, there was still a chance that Patricia felt the same way as him. She obviously felt something considering how jealous she got of him and K.T. Oh and the way she watched him during those stupid business projects. He could feel Yacker's eyes on him the entire time and in a sick way he was happy. But he knew he shouldn't push the jealous thing much longer because then she might put up a stronger force field. Maybe if he told her she would take down that damn force field for him all together.

He worked hard to get her to admit what she felt for him the first time, and even then he had made the first move. So maybe, just maybe if he made the move it could fix their relationship. If he was lucky they could start from where they left off towards the end of the America Trip.

During the trip they became close. Like really close. She told him about her parents, Piper, and all about their friends that lived in the Anubis House before he came. In return he told her about his family troubles and worries about being the Osirian. Her force field crumbled completely and he couldn't get enough of that. He got to see a side of her that no one else got to. He saw how insecure she was, and how much she actually cared about him. He got to see a loving girlfriend personality seep through that tuff girl façade.

He learned that she actually liked being hugged from behind and that she enjoyed it when he nuzzled his face into her hair. She liked it when he pulled her close into his side. Even though she never voiced any of it out loud Eddie could tell she adored the small kisses he would trial up her neck. He longed to hear the noise she made when he would suck gently on the delicate flesh. The sound was a mix of deep breathing and a sigh of pleasure.

He sighed longingly at the thought of holding her close again. He hadn't been able to even touch her at all since they broke up and that annoyed him. He was honestly thinking about just walking up to her and then kissing her, completely ignoring what anything she had to say. He would do anything to be able to call her his again, but she might not want to be that anymore. Eddie may be a little slow when it came to reading books, but when it came to reading how Patricia felt he wasn't stupid. Well sometimes it was hard to understand her but he at least could read the hurt in her face when he defended KT after she had accused her. He didn't mean to upset her but he thought of KT as a little sister so insulting her didn't settle well with him. But seeing Patricia look so upset didn't settle well with him either.

How stupid could he be? What if he was in Patricia's position and he had to watch her run around with some random new boy? How would he feel if his ex-girlfriend sided with someone who she only just met rather than him… the person that she gave her first kiss to? He could argue that she spent a lot of time with Fabian or Alfie, but Eddie had known the boys for a year now. He knew that the feelings that they had for each other were strictly platonic, almost like they were siblings. Eddie and KT had the same relationship, the brother sister type and he thought that was obvious to the house. But apparently when you sneak around with a girl late at night to solve a mystery people get the wrong idea.

Now that he was the leader of Sibuna he could tell her about everything that he and KT did. Hopefully Yacker would understand that he didn't want to get her involved with something that could be a dangerous task. She had to realize that there was an actual reason behind why he kept picking K.T and Fabian to go sneak into the Gatehouse. Eddie was already protective as it was, and seeing his Yacker being put in a situation like the Eclipse Ceremony just bothered him even more. Having her being part of a mission that could hmm I don't know get her cursed, kidnapped, or dead would cause Eddie to focus on her safety the entire time and would put the others at risk. He really didn't want to bring her with the rest of Sibuna to figure out who was begging to be let out of the Gatehouse.

Note to self: Stop rambling Eddie, and stay on task here. Oh and stop making mental notes, it's weird. So anyway it was time to forget about the great evil and focus on the other task that kept clouding his brain. Would he be able to tell Patricia that he….?

Eddie felt like a coward. If he couldn't say what he wanted to in his head then how would he be able to tell Yacker? He wanted to tell her, he really did, but every time Eddie made an attempt to tell her, something happened so they would fight instead. As of now they couldn't get through a conversation without the hole "You cheated on me with Nina" lie or "You and KT are secretly dating" lie. He wanted to just talk to her again. Was that so hard?

Questions swarmed in his head as he made his way out the door of the room he shared with Fabian. Oops, he completely forgot that Fabian was in the room to. Anyway, what if she says no? What if she returns what I feel? What if she rejects me and then tells everyone about it? What if….His internal battle was cut off as he saw K.T and Patricia quietly making their way down the stairs. Oh yay, now it's time to go put Team Sibuna and his future girlfriend in danger.

* * *

Even though this probably bothered her, Eddie wouldn't let Patricia out of his sight. When Sibuna were all heading to the Gatehouse she was always near him. He was not going to risk her getting hurt. Especially after the visions and footsteps and creepy ceremonies there was no way he was going to let her get hurt. Well, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. So of course when the "Let me out" crying started he was going to keep her within a close distance. A really close distance.

Her red hair really clashed against the color of the door. That's the first thing he has noticed. He was so whipped; here they are trying to find where all this crying and what not is coming from and he was looking at her hair. He also noticed the way she is bent in front of the door…. focus Eddie. Look away, he thinks to himself but it was a little too hard. He really had to concentrate on trying to help the person being held captive but he just couldn't when Yacker could hold his attention by doing a simple task.

It was getting quiet, to quiet. He really should have seen this coming. Well he liked to think that he didn't but come on, Awkward silence plus loud noise means jumping girl every time. And where did this girl just so happen to land? In his arms. She turned up to look at him as if saying "What was that" or knowing her something along those lines. Eddie was tempted to wrap his arms around her. The little contact was causing his heart race to increase. He missed this so much. She was obviously trying to hide the fact that the loud cry had shaken her up a bit so why couldn't he pull her close? You know a friendly gesture to help out a person in need?

That was what he told himself when Eddie wrapped his arms around her middle leaning his head on her shoulder. He could feel her erratic heartbeat and uneven breathing.

Deep down Eddie hoped that he was the cause for this, not just the loud noise.

Eddie glanced around at Fabian and KT making sure none of them noticed the hold he had on Patricia. Nope, none of them noticed. They were to busy bursting into the door to help the innocent captive. As Eddie spoke his lips brushed Patricia's ear lightly.

"Relax. I have you, everything will be alright."

Just as she was about to lean further into him a frantic KT came into the picture. "Eddie come look at this." Patricia shook out of his grip and walked into the room. He quickly followed. KT really needed to work on her timing.

As they stepped into the room the real Harriet Denby greeted them.

"I knew you would come." She said yet again. He was starting to believe that this woman was actually crazy.

KT spoke in a sweet voice. "Why are you here? What do they want with you?"

Harriet ignored her questions. "You need to leave. Protect yourselves."

"Protect ourselves from what?" Fabian tried.

"Evil. Evil is what they are. 5 they need 5. Stay on guard. You need to go now they will be returning." Harriet answered.

KT was the first to leave and Fabian followed her out. When Patricia was about to leave Harriet called her back.

"Descendent. Descended child be careful. They will not rest until they get what they need from the 5." At first Yacker was quiet but then she answered with a simple thank you for the warning as she slipped out the door.

Eddie made an attempt to follow her but Harriet grabbed his arm. "Listen to me Osirian protect her. Keep her close or she will be gone. You may go."

Eddie scrambled out the door and nearly toppling over Fabian who had stopped to wait for the former couple. Patricia walked up to Eddie and place a hand on his upper arm. "Are you okay?" she was concerned for him… since when did that happen.

"I'll be okay."

Thoughts swarmed Eddie's head again. 5 they were after 5 and the teachers call Sibuna the Anubis 5. Protect her. Keep her close. Eddie definitely would. But first he had to tell her how he felt.

* * *

Eddie was met by a beautiful green eyed stare. The moment he got out of that prison he started running to school and didn't stop. He finally escaped the Crypt. In hind sight it was strange for her to want to meet there. But you know girls are weird. Speaking of weird that vision he had sure was. He didn't know when it would take place but he knew he wouldn't let her get captured. There was no way he would let Victor lay a hand on her.

"Yacker there you are. Are you okay?" he asked her franticly. All she did was look at him with a scowl.

"Oh so now you show up." She said sarcastically. He could sense another emotion in he tone.

"What are you" he got interrupted by her

"You stood me up." Her voice was filled with betrayal. What had he done?

"I didn't stand you up I went to the Crypt." He tried.

"Well I said meet me in the LIVING room at 8." She shut her locker.

"I didn't mean to stand you up . I was kidnaped." He attempted to reason with her.

She scoffed. "Yeah right. Out of all the excuses I have heard that's the worst one yet." She glanced up at him. He met her beautiful blue eyes flashing pain. He never meant to hurt her. He would never ever intentionally hurt her.

"Why can't you just tell me? Come right out and say it… Patricia I am over you. Patricia I don't like you anymore, Patricia i-hmph."

Before he had time to back out he pressed his lips against hers. Honestly he had no clue how she was going to react. He thought she would do something ranging between storming out of the room or smacking him across the face. He wasn't prepared for her to kiss him back… but that's what she did.

He longed for this since the breakup. The feel of her soft lips against his. The sweet taste of her watermelon lip balm. Her hands trailed up his arms and into his hair. He remembered how when the first started dating she wasn't very confident in this action, but now this was her go to move. She tugged at his blonde hair causing a deep growl to emit from his throat. Realizing they were still a school she pulled back.

"I didn't mean to stand you up." He mumbled softly.

"It's okay." She smiled back

* * *

When they ran into Fabian in the hall way of Anubis House Eddie said that they couldn't let Patricia out of their sight he meant it. There was no way he would leave her alone. Not after the vision of her being held against he will by Victor and placed in the… Well he couldn't see what she was being put in but he didn't want to find out.

"Okay so I get that you want to keep her safe but should we all be sneaking out into Eddie and Fabians room? I mean what if we get caught?" questioned KT as she settled down on Fabian's bed. He didn't want her to sleep on the floor.

"We're not going to get caught." Eddie said while looking around the room. She was missing. By she he means the person that they were all trying to protect.

"Where's Yacker?" he asked KT. Fabian was already passed out on the floor.

"Calm down Eddie. She was grabbing her phone." She yawned. It might have only been 10:30 but KT had been through a lot today with the whole rainbow thing. Eddie rolled his eyes and started looking at the clock. 10:32 it read. It's been two minutes. How long does it take to get a phone? Panic started to settle in the pit of Eddie's stomach. What if she got caught? What if on her way back down here Victor saw her and then Frombie and Denby were taking her against her will? What if…?

The bedroom door opened and his favorite redhead walked through the door. "Sorry it took so long guys…" she trailed off. "Why does it look like Eddie is having a panic attack?" she asked.

"He was worried about you." KT said trying to fight of sleep. Patricia looked at Eddie who only looked down. He looked up when he heard Yacker laugh lightly.

"Guys look its great you want to talk but I'm tired so can we go to bed now?" the brown headed girl looked as if she was going to pass out. Patricia flipped the light switch and used her phone as a light.

"So I guess I'll take the floor." Patricia said.

"Umm no. You come up here." Eddie motioned to the bed. He could tell that she wanted to fight it but she didn't.

"If we get caught I blame you." She teased while slipping under the blankets. Eddie followed.

"No funny business you guys." KT whispered.

"Yes mom." Eddie answered.

He had his arm draped across Yacker's hip. Her head was tucked under his chin and she was buried into his chest. He liked the feeling of being able to protect her. He liked to hold her. He liked to kiss her. Honestly he liked to be near her. He heard a loud snore from across the room signaling it was safe to talk.

"Do you remember this?" he questioned her.

"The late nights in America where we would watch old movies. I would hold you in my arms like this…" He squeezed her tight for emphasis. She didn't fight back so he pushed a little further.

"Then I would move my head like this." He moved his head into her neck trailing his nose from her collar bone to her ear. She shuddered which was a good sign.

"Then you would move so I could do this." He carefully brushed her hair over to her shoulder and pressed his lips at the juncture of her neck. She let out a small hum.

"Finally I would do this." He tilted her head up to his kissing her sweetly. She smiled.

"How could I forget." She responded. He knew that she was going to fall asleep soon. He had to get out those six words that he had been dying to tell her. This would be taking a huge step considering they broke up but he could tell that they would pick up where they left off. This is what caused the first split… the first break up. Time to be brave he thought to himself.

"Hey Yacker." He asked.

"Yeah?" she looked up to see what he wanted.

"I still love you." His heart started to beat faster and he knew that she could feel it. Please don't end badly. Please don't end us like before. Please Please. He repeated this like a montra. He had said those 4 words.

She didn't say anything for a moment while he was suffering from extreme anxiety.

"You don't have to say it back. I know that it might be hard because we just got back together but I never stopped loving you. I just… I guess I just wanted to let you know." He whispered into her ear.

"Eddie." She paused. " I still love you to."

"Then how come you didn't say it back the first time?" he was astonished and completely confused.

"I didn't say it back in America because honestly I didn't know what would happen. But now that anything is possible here I don't want to wait any longer."

"I love you." The smile on his face was infectious.

"Wow who knew that Yacker could be so deep?" he teased.

"Only around you Slimeball."

Little did they know that at this moment the two other members of Sibuna were listening to their conversation. KT couldn't wait to tell the others tomorrow.

* * *

**YEAH NOT MY BEST BUT I REALLY WANTED TO POST SOMETHING PEDDIE WAS JUST TO CUTE! PLEASE LEAVE PROMPT REQUESTS AND REVEIWS!**


End file.
